The research in progress involves three related projects. The first deals with attempts to record from command interneurons in animals undergoing unrestrained voluntary behaviors. We are asking whether the commands are used singly or in groups; the nature of their coding and how they are gated on and off to provide for various behaviors. The experimental methods consist of the use of chronic electrodes for recording and electrical stimulation, the application of specific natural stimuli to evoke the same behaviors as the electrical stimuli and a variety of behavioral assays. The second project for the coming year will call for the filling with dye of command neurons in an effort to better understand their morphology. Finally in a third study we are locating by surgical and chemical lesions the neural or neurosecretory elements in the optic tract which are responsible for transmitting timing information from a circadian clock center in the brain to a driven oscillation, the ERG amplitude rhythm. Once located, an effort will be made to record chronically from the tract and to locate the brain center responsible for the primary oscillation.